Sucubo
Summary Sucubo was an OC created by MetaKnight as a special plot twist for a Scribbleween series he made a few years back, because after regaining some lost memories, it was learned that Sucubo was (and is) Holy Knight's long-forgotten Guardian Angel; turned into a soul-devouring succubus by Orcus, Demon Knight's henchman. Appearance Sucubo appears to wear little clothes which reveals her skin, making sense due to the average succubus not wearing much clothes at all. For the clothes she IS wearing, she has bright blue; yet very short sleeves, with patterns of white and even brighter blues. Along with those, she appears to be wearing gloves that match her sleeves. She wears a gray and blue suit with a white marking on it, and dark blue heels with brighter blue tops to them. She has frozen ice wings sticking out of her back, having colors to match with her clothes. Sucubo has purple skin, crimson hair and cyan horns sticking out of her head that curve downward and away from her; along with pure black eyes with cyan pupils in them. She also has a curly, pointed tail sticking from her... behind. Personality Despite being a succubus, Sucubo often has a very caring and loving personality towards others, especially Holy Knight himself since she's still his guardian angel even after being turned into the exact opposite. Usually she resides within Holy's soul to make sure Holy is safe and happy, but if there's ever a time when he's facing mental situations, she'll appear before him to assure that her beloved is taken care of and calmed down. Aside from personal care to the ones she has her eyes on, Sucubo is often a pacifist, usually explaining why she never appears whenever Holy's in the middle of a fight, unless it's for occasional pep talks or motivation. It's unknown if she possesses any powers herself, whether they're healing abilities from being an angel to anything dark with her new succubus form. Both ways out, she never uses anything unless obligatory and truly necessary. Backstory Back before Sucubo was turned into what she is now, she used to be a pure angel that lived up in the heavens. Once Holy Knight was born, she was assigned to him and from that moment forward she has had her eyes on him ever since. When he was young she would care for him; feeding him, cleaning him, and even teaching him about the mortal world below them. Once Holy has become old and mature enough to become a knight, she left him to experience most of his life on his own. Although to assure that he doesn't get into too much trouble, the angel used Holy's half-blood soul to bound with her own, allowing her to enter and leave Holy's spirit at her own will. Doing this allowed her to live within Holy as he continued to live on, and even if he were to die she would still bind to him, never to be separated from her beloved. Once the time came that Holy Knight was summoned to the Earth below to aid the Castle Crashers, the angel became more aware of what has been going on, paying close attention to who and what Holy was up against. There were even times that she manifested herself before Holy to give him information of others or warn him of potential threats. Eventually came occasions when she would confess her love to him; Holy's angel has actually been in love with him ever since she first laid her eyes on him, being a common situation with Guardian Angels and their humans. The Unfortunate (and ironic) Event *Just as it severely affected Holy Knight, soon the angel was found in a dire situation around the time of MetaKnight's 2016 Scribbleween series. Near the end of the series when Sucubo was forced to kill Holy, she refused for some strange reason (despite having no memory of him). From there Orcus explained to Sucubo why she felt like this, and what she truly used to be. Hearing what the bender of death had to say, Sucubo had a realization to her past life when she was still an angel. Around the end of MetaKnight's first series, The Adventures of Holy Knight, there was a secret flashback that showed Holy Knight going to bed after defeating Demon Knight and Death. After Holy fell asleep, his angel appeared to watch over him as he slept. Unfortunately that was cut short when Death suddenly appeared in Holy's own room, startling the angel yet somehow not waking up Holy. Confused how Death was alive after Holy sent him flying into a black hole, the angel was defensive as she refused to let Death lay a hand on her knight. However... instead of using the advantage to attack Holy, Death instead used his abilities to bend the angel's physical and mental form. Before long, the angel was transformed into Sucubo, the monster Death envisioned her to be for his future plan. Despite her new form, Sucubo still tried to defend Holy Knight from Demon Knight's henchman. Unfortunately that failed when Death drained her of her energy and memories, leaving her as an empty husk to crave for nothing but souls as succubi often do. And to add insult to injury, Death then sent her to some unknown region of the Underworld where he ordered her to practice with her new "abilities" until she was needed. From there, Death vanished and Holy woke up, feeling empty. Once she remembered who she was, Sucubo immediately betrayed Orcus and attacked him, avenging herself and Holy. Soon, Sucubo managed to reunite and reveal herself to Holy, promising to never leave him again. Series The following is a list of all the series Sucubo was in, as well as the series creator and the role she played in the series: *Name - Scribbleween 2016 Special, by MetaKnight (Sub-Leading Antagonist) *Onslaught, by MetaKnight (Cameo) *Silver Bells, by MetaKnight (Cameo) *In the Trap, by MetaKnight (Cameo) *Nightmare Tower, by MetaKnight (Supporting Protagonist) *Shattered Reflections, by MetaKnight (Supporting Protagonist) *Scribbler Smackdown: Battle Royale (Cameo) Category:Scribbler Characters Category:MetaKnight's Characters